1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flue dampers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fire damper kit that is easily installed and upon sensing of a flue fire will close a damper door to prevent spread of the fire throughout associated duct work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flue dampers is well known in the prior art. As can be appreciated, these devices usually require a substantial amount of effort and complexity in securing and maintaining within them within existing duct work. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop flue damper devices which may be readily and efficiently installed when desired. For example, U.S. patent 4,413,613 in Dunlap sets forth a damper device that is insertable into a slotted duct or flue. The damper is oriented and arranged for ease of installation and essentially requires a preslotted flue for utilization thereof.
U.S. patent 4,235,256 to Crawshay sets forth an elaborate damper assembly for closure of duct work that normally conducts hot course of gases therethrough wherein an elaborate arrangement enables a vertically mounted door to slidably secure a duct work when desired, but is of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention involving an association of relatively complex parts for enabling relative movement of a closure door.
U.S. patent 4,207,864 to Fischer sets forth a duct work that is temperature sensitive to distortion to effect a frame and damper door construction that will distort upon thermal growth due to passage of heat therethrough.
U.S. patent 4,476,852 to Lee sets forth a catalytic converter damper assembly positionable between the flue and outlet pipe of a wood-burning stove to provide enhanced efficiency of heat derived from such stove wherein a damper plate and handle is positioned for access by a user thereof.
U.S. patent 4,691,689 to Sheperd sets forth an adjustable damper for tubular duct work of a manually manipulatable variety to enable selective closure of the duct work in controlling airflow therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fire damper kit that addresses the problems of convenience and ease of installation as well as effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.